landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Clubtail
}} '''Mr. Clubtail', voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jeff Bennett, is a character who appears in The Land Before Time franchise. He is an Ankylosaurus, which is referred to as a "Clubtail" by the Land Before Time characters. Character History It is implied that Mr. Clubtail was not part of the combined herds who migrated to the Great Valley during the events of the original , as he did not appear until the third film, , but has subsequently continued to make supporting appearances in the later films and TV series. In the flashback scene in the seventh film, , he was not shown hiking to the Great Valley with the other adult dinosaurs. It is possible that he either moved into the Great Valley sometime between the events of and The Time of the Great Giving, or that he was already living there when the combined herds arrived. Personality Mr. Clubtail is generally amiable and relaxed, seen in , when after catching a fallen treestar the children had hoped to catch, he says kindly, "Mornin' kids, nice day for a treestar!". He also seems to be willing to put himself at a moderate risk to protect others, as in The Land Before Time III he is the only adult to help in fighting the pack of ''Velociraptor'' who isn't a relative of the children (including Hyp, Nod and Mutt). A more surly side to his personality, however, is shown in when he is seen losing his temper when Petrie's siblings fall out of the sky on to him, and Petrie himself appears from some ferns he was about to eat. Relationships Mr. Clubtail seems to have a rivalry of sorts with Daddy Topps, as they both grunt and roar at each other at some scenes. In real life, Ankylosaurus and Triceratops may have competed for food and water in Late Cretaceous North America. Trivia *Mr. Clubtail's voice has gone through several changes, whether it be through his accent or voice actor. In his first appearance, in The Time of the Great Giving, Rob Paulsen voiced Mr. Clubtail, where he portrayed him soft-spokenly; possibly to contrast with Daddy Topps' harsher and more gruff personality. By The Mysterious Island, Rob Paulsen was temporarily replaced by fellow actor Jeff Bennett (who has occasionally acted as a stand-in for Paulsen in The Land Before Time), Bennett gave Mr. Clubtail the same soft-spoken tone, but delivered with a western accent. Paulsen later reprised his role in , and went for the same approach in voicing Mr. Clubtail, but gave him a more aggressive countryside accent to tie in with the character's new persona. Gallery Two Koshes.jpg|Two Ankylosaurus that are identical to Mr. Clubtail Three Koshs and three Mama Swimmers.jpg|Three Ankylosaurus that are identical to Mr. Clubtail LITTLE THINGS ARE AWFUL I HATE EM.png|Mr. Clubtail in the eleventh movie, expressing his disdain for little things Land-before-time12-disneyscreencaps.com-631.jpg Land-before-time12-disneyscreencaps.com-637.jpg Land-before-time12-disneyscreencaps.com-656.jpg See also *Clubtail Category:Male Characters Category:Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving introductions Category:Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving characters Category:Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island characters Category:Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses characters Category:Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers characters Category:Clubtails Category:Fourfooters Category:Leaf Eaters Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Characters with Green eyes Category:Pink Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Recurring Characters